1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus and navigation method, and is preferably applied to a portable navigation device which is handy to carry about, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, a portable navigation device (hereinafter, referred to as a PND) displays predetermined characteristic-points, such as various facilities (public facilities, recreational facilities, various stores, etc.) and mountains, etc., on a map so as to allow a user to check these characteristic points. These characteristic points are generally called POI (Points of Interest). Elements constituting each POI include a name, a latitude and longitude, an address, a genre, a telephone number, a URL (Uniform Resource Locator), etc.
Also, there is a portable guiding apparatus which displays a simulation image of a scene that is assumed to be seen by a user, and displays POI in the vicinity of the user on that simulation image (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-148838).